


happy belated valentine's

by tranquilatlast



Series: holiday oneshots [8]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: ???? idk it's friends to smth, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Valentine's Day, oops late, richjake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tranquilatlast/pseuds/tranquilatlast
Summary: “Do you wanna make out? Don't be weird about it. I'm touch starved. I haven't kissed anyone in, like, two weeks, and I love kissing.”After a few more moments of this little staredown thing, the taller teen opened his mouth again and answered.“Yeah, I'll make out with you.”ORRich and Jake decide not to be in a relationship with anyone for the entirety of February, just to spite everyone who celebrated Valentine's Day. Rich is a total sucker for the benefits of a romantic partner, though. He has urges.





	happy belated valentine's

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to post on vday but like...... procrastination
> 
> not rlly a plot hgnjhf also what's a title
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

Valentine’s Day sucks.

It was overhyped, it made certain people feel bad about not being in a relationship, and the ones who were in a relationship got cocky. The entire first two weeks of February, hearts are spread everywhere. There’s no escape from the pinks and reds, the roses, the Valentine’s specials, the overpriced chocolates, blah blah blah. Single people were expected to be sad and lonely and a lot of times, those expectations were true. Singles were forced to watch cute couples kiss and hug and buy each other food and jewelry and propose. It was hella lame.

Hence why Rich and Jake, two very attractive seniors who could date anyone, were having a sleepover on the fifteenth of February. This year, the two hadn’t gotten a proper partner at the beginning of the month, so they decided: fuck it! Being ironic and staying single by choice for the whole month of love or whatever would be fun! At least, that’s what this was meant to be like.

Instead, Rich was in desperate need of affection. Like, desperate need. He wasn’t even surprised, honestly. He knew he was clingy and loved hugs and holding hands and being touched and kissed and holy shit he was feeling kind of lonely.

He started biting his lip, propping up an elbow on the armrest of the couch and resting his chin in his palm as his other hand came down to fiddle with the hem of his gym shorts. Jake’s legs were in his lap and Rich glanced over to see the relaxed brunet tossing M&Ms into his mouth as he watched some alien documentary on the Goranskis’ small living room TV.

Whenever Rich was in a relationship (which was often ever since he’d been able to accept he was bi and widened his dating pool), he was usually acting on some form of affection. He would toy with his partner’s hair or keep an arm around their waist or make out with them in whatever restroom or closet they found was empty. He wouldn’t be subtle about it, but that was the fun thing about dating. No need to be subtle.

And now that he wasn’t dating anyone and hadn’t been for two weeks now, he wasn’t very keen on not having to not be subtle. He wanted to have someone cuddle with him and touch his hair and kiss him, dammit. He needed to speak up.

"Happy belated Valentine's," Rich said, trying to start some kind of conversation so he could say what he wanted to. He huffed when the brunet only hummed quietly in response and shifted obviously instead, this time successfully catching Jake’s attention. Here we go.

“What’s up? Need to pee?” the teen asked, finished off his packet of M&Ms and tossing it onto the small pile of trash they’d made on the coffee table. Rich shook his head and moved over more to let Jake rest his legs on the couch.

“No, I’m cold and I don’t want to get a blanket. You think you’ll be able to deal with me on your lap?” He nodded down at Jake’s lap, already eager to lay there for however long. Jake seemed to think for a brief few seconds before shrugging.

“Only one way to find out.” Jake grinned at he pat his leg twice and opened his arms out. Rich laughed softly and sat down, making himself comfortable on Jake’s jeans and placing his legs on either side of Jake’s so there wouldn’t be much pressure on his own legs. He had healed pretty well, but Rich wanted to be sure he was being mindful of any old injuries. “Good?”

“Comfy,” Rich confirmed, leaned back against Jake's chest. The taller male's buff arms came around him smoothly, wrapping around his waist to keep him there. It felt secure and warm and relaxing. “You're a damn good cuddler.”

“Just another thing to add onto my list of talents.” He was short enough that Jake could rest his chin on his head, continuing to watch the documentary. Rich followed, turning his head just slightly in time to watch some old guy talk about a UFO sighting over some dry town.

For about half an hour, this was enough. Rich would be able to reach for treats on the coffee table and share some with Jake, the pair occasionally cracking jokes and making witty comments or asking questions. When the alien documentary ended, though, Rich felt another urge. It wasn't sexual, it wasn't even that big a deal. As some nature documentary about endangered animals started playing, he spoke up again and hoped Jake wouldn't be weird about it.

“Do you wanna make out? Don't be weird about it,” he said, leaning forward slightly to eye Jake curiously over his shoulder. The brunet definitely seemed caught off-guard, but there was no repulsion or disgust on his features. He opened his mouth to speak, but Rich continued. “I'm touch starved. I haven't kissed anyone in, like, two weeks, and I love kissing.”

Jake closed his mouth when he was cut off, just staring as he considered his friend's words. Rich shifted slightly to face Jake a bit more so his neck wouldn't start hurting. After a few more moments of this little staredown thing, the taller teen opened his mouth again and answered.

“Yeah, I'll make out with you.” With those words, Rich lit up and hopped off of Jake's lap only to get back on him again, this time straddling his thighs. Jake placed his hands in Rich’s hips and the blond held his shoulders before leaning in quickly.

The kiss was pretty good. Both boys were pretty experienced and knew what to do. It wasn’t hard at all for them to find some kind of rhythm and stick to it as they went along. They took it slow, not bothering to rush anything along in favor of keeping this moment as gentle and lowkey as possible. Just two bros being bros, swapping spit and all. Nothing special.

After a few calm minutes of Rich fulfilling his needs, they broke the kiss off and the blond moved down to press his cheek to Jake's collarbone to avoid face-to-face stuff. That was always weird after a sudden first kiss. Jake seemed to agree, only resting his chin on Rich’s head as they continued watching the documentary. Red pandas came onto the TV, earning an approving hum from the taller teen. They watched the documentary for a good half an hour, Jake eventually starting to rub light circles into Rich's waist.

At a commercial break, Rich moved his head up again and stared up for another kiss. Jake looked down at him and smoothly initiated it again. This time, he brought a hand up to cup the blond’s cheek and gently brushed his thumb over his cheek. A few minutes passed and the documentary started up again, prompting them to pull away at the same time and continue watching. It was casual and quick, which Rich really appreciated. He kept his cheek, tingling with the warmth of Jake's palm, on Jake's collarbone as his friend's hand returned to his waist.

When the documentary ended, they were at it again. It was still pretty slow, but Rich really didn't mind for now. Jake was caring and would obviously tend to whatever his friends needed within reason, meaning cuddling and making out was within reason. What else? Hoping he wouldn't be pushing too far, Rich carefully broke the kiss and looked up at Jake curiously.

“There are more things I haven't done since January,” he said slowly. Jake bit his bottom lip for a moment, drawing Rich's eyes down to his mouth.

“I know,” the brunet said, moving a hand up again to touch Rich’s chin and gently tilt his head back up. Rich chuckled softly and leaned into Jake’s touch when his hand moved to his cheek.

“Yeah? You want to do those things?” Rich waited patiently as Jake thought for a moment, eventually placing his own smaller hand over the one on his cheek. “It doesn’t have to be, like, y’know. A thing.”

“What if I want it to be a thing?” Jake asked after a brief silence in thought. The two stared at each other, Rich searching for any lie in Jake’s eyes and Jake anticipating some sort of reaction. Instead of answering right away, the shorter male leaned up to kiss him again, this time with more urgency. Jake responded quickly, but Rich pulled back after several seconds to shift upwards more.

“All you need to do is ask,” he answered cheekily, grinding his hips down slightly. Jake answered with a laugh, moving down to capture Rich’s lips in a more heated kiss. His hands moved to Rich’s hips to help him move and Rich’s hands held the back of the couch and Jake’s shoulder respectively for support. It didn't take long for Rich’s grinding to become heated with more pressure, his hard-on aching. There was a sizeable bulge in Jake's jeans and Rich groaned against him at the realization.

“God, you’re hot,” Jake murmured into the kiss, starting to roll his hips up to meet Rich’s. The dry humping felt terribly nostalgic of early sophomore year, too self-conscious and too impatient to get fully undressed. This, however, felt more like impatience and less like self-consciousness. Both Rich and Jake had been deprived of physical satisfaction for weeks. Stopping now, even if it meant more contact, wasn’t an option.

“Touch me.” Rich grunted and his hips stuttered as Jake’s hand moved down without missing a beat. The brunet’s palm pressed against his boner through the thin fabric of his shorts, drawing a moan from Rich’s throat. He hadn’t watched porn since last year, when he decided shitty videos and his own fist couldn’t compare to the real thing. He’d really had no urges until now, when they all seemed to overflow. His back arched as Jake traced him through the cloth and rubbed along his length expertly. “God--More, more, fuck.”

He earned no response this time, barely being able to release a muffled noise of pleasure before Jake’s tongue slid into his mouth. His tongue coaxed Rich’s into moving along, which effectively quickened their other actions. Rich leaned forward more and Jake was pushed back against the armrest of the couch as the blond desperately sped up his hips. Each movement had him pressing into Jake’s hand and grinding over his bulge at the same time, which muddled his mind into a mess of _yes, yes, yes, more, make me cum._

It only took several more minutes for him to break the kiss with a high-pitched whine melting into a loud moan as he came. Finishing fully-clothed was an experience he’d thought he’d long outgrown. His thoughts flattened out and the feeling of Jake’s hand, Jake’s stare, Jake, felt like the only thing that tethered him to the ground.

No doubt the front of his shorts had gotten soaked with how much he’d managed, but his friend’s hand stayed on his crotch, egging him on. Rich’s hips had staggered to a stop, but he shot a hand down to grab Jake’s wrist and press him harder on himself as he continued to move. Jake’s other hand slid between them to undo his jeans expertly, then came up to take Rich’s free hand to bring it down. Rich obediently followed, pressing his hand to Jake’s hard-on to start rubbing through his boxer-briefs.

The quiet noises coming from Jake proved he probably hadn’t been touching himself for a while, either. Rich pressed forward to give him a short, bruising kiss, before releasing the teen’s wrist to shift back. No communication was needed, as Jake swiftly tugged his pants and underwear down over his dick, taking the base in hand as Rich got situated. He settled between Jake’s legs and spit onto his palm, then replaced the other teen’s grip with his own. He gave a few swift strokes to his cock, then lowered more to take the tip into his mouth.

Jake didn’t last too long afterwards, letting out a long, guttural moan as Rich moved the tip of his tongue in circles over the head before hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head. A hand came down to grab at his hair, a buck of the hips being the only warning of Jake’s sudden orgasm. He kept Rich’s head down, causing the blond to gag and hold Jake’s hips tightly as he swallowed down the copious amount of cum. Once he’d finished, he lightened his grip on his friend’s hair so he could move his head up.

Rich took a large breath once he’d gotten off of Jake’s length. With him coming down from his high and Rich’s rush wearing off, the energy in the room seemed to have diminished. Both boys panted and the short male pushed himself up to sit with legs folded beneath him, lifting a hand to his mouth to wipe away the spunk at the corner of his mouth. Jake watched with half-lidded eyes, running a hand through his hair. They stared at each other as they gathered their bearings, both flushed and sweaty.

Neither of them were quite satisfied, however.

“Shower?”

“Shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> there you go yay i'm most likely not adding a shower sex chapter so pls don't ask ty
> 
> also commissions are up on my instagram @dicksoutformell but you could also email me at 808northshore808@gmail.com so please consider!! all non-harmful tropes are totally chill and for now I'm only charging $4.50 for 1k words
> 
> hope you liked this!! tysm for reading!!


End file.
